Managing computer hardware systems is a component of managing a computing infrastructure. In many large datacenters, several thousand or even hundreds of thousands of computers may operate as a hardware platform on which various applications may execute. A failed hardware component, such as a failed hard disk, processor, interface card, or other component, may cause a computer to degrade or cease performance. In order to compensate for the possibilities of failed components, various redundant designs may be implemented.